


Can you feel the love tonight

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 1st birthdays, Abusive boyfriend (not MArk), Acting, Blended family, Cons, Danneel Harris/Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Engagement, F/M, Family, Friendship, Ireland, Jared Padalecki/Genevive, Love, Marriage, Misha collins/vicky, Richard Speight Jr - Freeform, Rob Benedict - Freeform, Stardom, Twins, Vacation Home, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are an actress on Supernatural, Where you have played Bobby Singers Daughter. You love all the guys, but when a certain British man came along you felt something a little more. You kept those feelings to yourself, figuring it was just a crush. But when things don't work out with your not so nice boyfriend, Mark takes it upon himself to let you know he just may have feelings for you as well.  ( Warning, there is a bit of violence/ abuse at the start of this story.)





	1. I need a hero.

You stood on your Mark as Richard walked around you. 

"I should tell them." he said eyeing you. 

"Go ahead. They won't believe you. Besides if you really wanted to they would know by now." you said as he came around to face you. The two of you locked eyes. 

"You're right." he agreed. 

"So out with it. What exactly do you want?" you ask. 

"There's a book Crowley has. You get it for me, and I won't tell them about your little love affair you going on with the King of Hell." Richard said his eyes twinkling. 

"I'm not going to double cross Crowley." you say sternly. He roars with laughter. 

"But you'll double cross The Winchesters. The same Guys who you say are the closest thing to family you have?" He taunts. 

"I'm not double crossing them, I'm just not telling them. It's not the same." you insist. He raises an eyebrow at you. 

"I'd bet my life they won't see it that way." He tells you. "You have 24 hrs to bring me that book. Or I'm going straight to your brothers and telling them everything." He said. The went tight on your expression when it panned out Richard was off set. You said nothing just stood there looking nervous. 

"And Cut. Alright that's 20 minutes for set change. Good job Richard and Bj. Very intense." Rob said. 

"Well Intense is Bj middle name." Richard teased. 

"Ha ha." you muttered. You smiled as you walked toward the tall man standing alone watching you. 

"So what did you think?" you ask. 

"Very well done." He said. His green eyes looking down at you. (y/boyf) and you had been together almost 6 months. And while it had already had it's rocky parts, you figured those parts were now out of the way. Especially since he had started his anger Management meetings. 

"I didn't realize we'd have such little time together." He said. He was almost as tall as Jared and you had to look up to see his sweet smile. 

"I know, I tried to warn you. My Character Jordan is like the main fix on the show right now, so I'm not gonna have alot of down time. Hey but we can go grab a coffee if you'd like." you offer Smiling. He looked over your shoulder at Richard and Rob talking. 

"You ok?" you ask

"What? Sure coffee sounds good." he says. 

The two of you head out for a moment to the food truck, His arm drapped over your shoulder as if to let everyone know you are with him 

"Hey Misha, Mark." you say as the two of you get closer. The two men turn and smile at you. 

"There you are, thought they were keeping you tied up." Misha joked. 

"I snuck out. Shh." you said putting your finger to your lip. 

"You guys remember (y/byf)?" you say. 

"Yeah nice to see you again." Misha said shaking his hand. 

"How are you doing?" Mark asked sipping his drink. There was something about him that he just wasn't sure about. To Mark he gave off an I am holier than thou attitude, and he just didn't like it. There for he wasn't going to shake his hand. 

"Good. Bj invited me to come watch today, and since I had nothing better to do.." he said. You looked up at him and smiled. That wasn't exactly the truth. Truth was y/byf had pretty much insisted he come with you. He said you had been working so many late hours, that he wanted to see what was really going on. You had questioned his words and he began to raise his voice, while telling you how he meant nothing by it. And that if nothing was going on you'd have no reason for him not to come. When he raised his voice it was almost a warning sign that something ws going to happen. So you hurriedly and told him how you'd love to have him there, so you could show him off to all the others. Even though his mood was testy the rest of the night, he seemed to calm down a bit after that. 

"So you ready for the big kiss?" Misha asked. 

"What?" y/bf growled. your eyes widened a bit, as MArk and Misha looked at him confused. 

"Mark and Bj, got a make out scene today." Misha said. 

"I wouldn't call it a make out scene." Mark said. You sighed a bit. 

"Really Misha, It's nothing. More like a quick peck." you correct. 

"Um Bj you coming back to set?" Mark asked. 

"Yeah, we were just gonna get some coffee." You say. 

"We'll wait. " Mark says. 

"You don't have to." You say. 

"Actually, not looking forward to Listening to Richard go on and on about that new kid of his. " he tells you. You look at him strangely and shrug as you and y/byf make your way to the truck.

"Since when do you escort Bj anywhere?" Misha teased. 

"I don't like that guy." Mark said. 

"Jensen says the same thing. But he seems ok to me. Not really talkative. but that doesn't make him a bad guy." Misha tells Mark. 

"There's something about him. I don't know. Bj could do so much better." Mark said. 

"Like you?" Misha said. 

"No, Like anyone." Mark insisted. 

"Sure. What ever you say." Misha chirped. You and y/bf walked up to the two. 

"We ready?" You ask. 

"You bet." Mark says. 2 minutes later you, him, Misha and Mark were heading back onto the set. 

"You know, I feel awful you just standing here watching me work y/bf. I'd be happy to ask a P.A to show you around till I'm done." you say sweetly. 

"No I think I'd rather stick around here." he says a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

"Bj you set?" Rob called out. 

"Yeah. " you called back. 

"Gotta go work... I love you." you say sheepishly. He smiled. 

"I love you too. Break a leg." he tells you. He kisses you softly, and you relax as you turn to take your mark. 

"And Action." 

You step through the double doors angrily. 

"Crowley I have to talk to you." you hiss. 

A man in a black suit looks up at you from the table where he is sitting across from Crowley. 

"We are in the middle of something." he said annoyed. you ignore the man and look Crowley directly in the eyes. 

"NOW!" you growl. Crowley says nothing only waves the man away. 

"Sir, you are going to put a human tramp, before this?" He asks. 

"What did you say?" you ask stepping up to him. He sat at his seat looking up at you. 

"I could snap your neck in the blink of an eye." he warns. 

"BUT, You won't. Leave us!"Crowley said for the first time standing up and walking to take his mark next to you. The Demon looked at him nervously and then got up and left. 

"I am sorry about that my queen." he says kissing the back of your hand. 

"What's so important that you ventured into my neck of the woods?" Crowley asked. 

"Gabriel, he knows about us. He said if I don't give him, some damn book that you have; he's going to tell Dean and Sam." You say nervously. 

"I see. Well he's not getting it. I am however impressed that you came and told me." He said stepping to the large shelf behind the table and pulling a leather bounded book from it's place. 

"I would never double cross you, you know that." you say. He looks up at you and smiles. 

"I know my love." he says. 

"What's so special about that book anyway?" You ask. 

"Nothing for you to worry about." he says. He looks at you closely seeing nervousness in your eyes. 

"Fear? Why are you afraid?" he asks setting the book down and coming back to you. 

"IF he does tell Dean and Sam, and they believe him, My king; it won't be pretty." you admit. 

"They would never hurt you, you're their pet. Their obligation." He says. 

"It's not me I'm worried about, crowley." you admit. He looks down at you and smiles. 

"Never worry about me, I have you to protect me." he says. He places a hand under your chin and lifts your face toward him. Slowly he leans in and gently presses his lips to yours. One... Two.... Three... Four... Five.... Six... He pulls away and smiles at you. 

"And I will never let anything happen to you my darling." he says. 

"And Cut! Nice, guys. we have 30 minutes for the next set change." Rob calls out. You walked over toward y/bff who was standing there eyebrows pushed together. 

"So we have 30 minutes we can go to my trailer for a while." You say nervously. 

"That wasn't just a peck." he said keeping his eyes on Mark. 

"I know.it was nothing, just work. We were acting." you said running your words together. He looked down at you. 

"Why don't I believe you? All those nights you said you were working late, you were really with him weren't you?" he asked way to calmly. 

"What? No.. I swear." you said taking a small step back. 

"And then you ask me to come here, to rub it in my face. To humiliate me." he growled. 

"No.. You wanted to come, I didn't ask you." you said taking another step. 

"Lying Whore!" He yelled. Everyone turned just intime to see him grab you around the neck and pin you up against the wall. You clawed at his arms, then tried to claw at his face, but his hold just got stronger. 

"LET GO OF HER!" Rob was yelling. 

"LET HER GO!" Someone else was yelling. You couldn't see well your vision was blurry. But suddenly someone seemed to tackle y/bf from the side and he fell letting you fall to the floor. You gasped for air. 

"Slow Breaths." Jim beaver was saying as he placed his hand on your shoulder. 

"Slow. Your gonna be ok." your ears were popping and you felt a wave of dizziness come over you. 

"Jensen! MArk! Stop!!" Jared and Richard were yelling You forced yourself to look and saw your two costars Ganging up on him, while Jared, Richard and Security did their best to pull them off. 

"Stop! Please stop!" you called out in wisps of short air as you used Jim and Misha to pull your self into a standing position. A security guard and Jared were holding Jensen back, While another Guard and Richard were doing their best to do the same with Mark. 

"Just stop. He's not worth it!" you begged standing infront of Jensen. 

"No but are!" Jensen hissed. You placed your hands against his chest. 

"MArk Somehow managed to sleep away enough to kick the man the side. Bob Singer hurried onto the set along with 4 more security men. 

"He was choking me." you said in cracking voice. Your neck hurt as if someone had burnt it. And talking was coming slow for you. "Jensen and Mark Saved me." you said. He looked at you in disbelief and the others who were all nodding in agreement. Bob Looked at the bruise forming around your neck. The Medics were on the floor looking at y/bf. 

"I think'll be alright. He should be looked at just in case." One said. "We have an ambulance on the way."

"They broke my fucking nose! I'm suing the shit out of everyone here!" he said holding his face as blood seeped through. 

"Have a seat." The medic told you. 

"I'm fine." you whispered. 

"No you need to have that looked at too. Make sure there's no damage to your vocal chord." he tells you. 

"I'm not going by ambulance." you insist. 

"Will you go if I take you?" Jim asked. You looked at him sadly and nodded. 

"Bj! your gonna just leave me here with these assholes?" y/bf asked sitting up. His face was starting to bruise and he looked like he had lost a round to Rocky. 

"I'm sorry y/bff. They'll take care of you." you managed to say as Jim helpeed you out of the room. 

"You fucking Bitch!" he yelled. 

"What the hell did you just say?" Jensen was heard yelling. 

"Keep him away from me!" y/bff hollared. 

"Thanks Jim." You say as he helps you into the car. 

"That's what family does." He said. Climbing in next to you. 

We need to go to Cottage Hospital. And Step on it." He said to the driver. 

"Yes sir Mr BEaver " The driver replied as he pulled out of the parking lot.


	2. Back to work

"You're gonna be fine." The Dr had said. "Just take it easy for a few days, no yodeling." he finish with a wink. 

"Shoot and we had that yodeling Karaoke thing tonight." you said to Jim who gave a small chuckle. The Dr laughed. 

"Well not tonight." he said. "Other than that, I think you should be ok. I'll have a nurse come in with your paper work, and you can go." he said, turning to leave. 

"Sorry to be a pain." you say to Jim. 

"You are not a pain. And none of this is your fault." he says. 

"I feel like it is. I thought he had gotten better, I thought he had changed." you say looking away. Jim uncrossed his arms and sat down next to you on the hospital bed. 

"So I take it this wasn't the first time?" he asked. You shook your head. 

"Why didn't you come to us sooner Bj? We would have helped you, you know that." he says softly. 

"I know. But it was never this bad. Before he'd punch walls, and cuss alot. Then at one point her would hit me in the back of the head. I was gonna leave him, had my stuff all packed, and he said he'd get help. Was going to an anger management group, and every thing. Then I don't know, he got in his head that I wasn't working when I said I was, that I was out fooling around with someone from work. Today, When he saw me and Mark on set. I guess he just lost it. He's not a bad guy, he just has issues." you say. 

"Tell me you are not going back to him." Jim said in his fatherly bobby singer tone. You looked at him sadly. 

"No. As a matter of fact I'm kind of scared to go home right now. He'll probably be at my place waiting for me." you say. 

"You can stay with me in LA." he tells you. 

"I don't want to be a problem." you say. 

"No problem at all, I have a guest room. I'd enjoy having some regular company." he tells you. 

"Thanks." you said. His phone buzzed and he glanced at the number. 

"Hey I'll be right back, ok?" he said. You gave a nod, and he left. The nurse came in and you signed your discharge papers. As she was turning to leave Jim came back inside Looking angry. 

"What's wrong?" you ask 

"Apparently , he had Mark and Jensen arrested for assault." He tells you. 

"What! Son of a bitch!" You hissed. You jumped up and fished your phone out of your pocket, and stormed out of the room. Jim right behind you. 

You hit speed dial as soon as you were out side of the building. 

"How Dare you!" you yelled into the phone. 

"Bj.. Are you ok? I was worried." y/byf said. 

"You had them arrested?!" you hissed. 

"They broke my nose. I mean come on sweetie, They really hurt me. What was I supposed to do?" He asked. 

"How about not try to choke me to death infront of God and everyone?" you growled. 

"I'm sorry about that, I had a set back. Please We can work this out." He said. 

"No. You are going to call and have those charges dropped against both of them or so help me, my next stop today will be the police station! Then you can just share a cell with them!" you sneer. 

"You wouldn't press charges against me, would you. I told you I'm trying to get help. If you just come back." he says. 

"I mean it, If I don't get a call in the next 15 minutes, Saying that they are out and the charges are dropped, I'm filing attempted murder charges on you, and I have enough witnesses to make it stick. Is that what you want y/byf. 10-16 behind bars?" you ask. 

"Ok. Ok I'll make a call. But then you and I need to get together to talk, I know we can work this out." He said. 

"15 minutes!" you exclaim and then disconnect. 

"Wow, That was a hell of a business deal." Jim said. 

"I can't believe he would do that to my friends who were just trying to help." You say as the two of you make your way to the waiting car. 

"Where to?" The driver asked. 

"I need to get a few things from my place, and then back to the studio." you say looking at Jim. 

"Fine with me." Jim said. 

By time you got back to the trailer you had gotten word that the charges had indeed been dropped and That Jensen and Mark were on there way back to the studio. You were putting a few things in your bag when your door opened. 

"Thank God you're ok." Jared said coming in and hugging you. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine. Dr said no yodeling but, other than that." you tease. 

"Well Shit. None?" he said trying to look disapointed. You shook your head. He smiled. 

"It's good to see you,Bj. We were all so worried." he tells you. 

"I know, but I'm fine and it's over with now." you say trying to avoid the subject. Your door opened again and you turned to see Mark and Jensen Rush in, both looking at you relieved. 

"Oh Thank God, if you're not a sight for sore eyes." Mark said scooping you into a gentle hug. You inhaled deeply of his cologne and let it drift you a way for a brief second. He pulled back and your eyes locked. 

"When I saw him pin you against the wall, I swear all I could see was red." he says. You give him a weak smile. 

"Hey my turn." Jensen said breaking the two of you apart. He gave you a sweet hug. 

"We are so glad you are ok." He said. 

"Thanks, you two going and getting yourselves locked up for me. Idjits." you tease. 

"I'd do it all over again," Jensen said. 

"In a heartbeat." Mark Chimed. 

"At Least he came to his senses and dropped the damn charges." Jared said. 

"Well he may have had a little help in that decision. Truth is I called him and told him I wouldn't press any charges against him if he dropped all the ones against you." you tell them, The three men look at you as if you lost your mind. 

"You have to press charges, He could have killed you." Jensen said. 

"Look, I just wanted you two out, ok. You didn't need to be locked up for something you didn't do. You know Jensen, That tackle was pretty sweet. I didn't see it but I sure heard it. You should ply NFL." You say changing the subject. 

"It wasn't me. That was ll Mark Here. But trust me, he just got to you before I could." Jensen says. 

"That was you? You saved me? My hero." you say softly looking into his eyes. 

"Anything for my queen." he said kissing your hand. Jensen and Jared stood looking at each other awkwardly. 

"Um, ok so were gonna go." Jensen said slowly as the two friends edged toward the door. You and Mark just stood there staring at each other. 

Once out side Jensen looked at Jared, 

"What the hell?" He asked

"I don't know." Jared replied. 

"No, seriously. What The hell?" he asked again. 

"I don't know." he replied as they walked away. 

"I thought they'd never leave." Mark said when you were alone. 

"Thank you for saving me." you say softly. 

"I would save you a million times over." he said then slowly he pressed his lips to yours and your heart raced as you wrapped your arms around his neck.


	3. no was never an option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 6 months and you and Mark are as happy as puppies and kittens. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry about the last two chapters, but I had to get that out of the way. Not sure why, but I did. Anyway on to happy endings.

You Sat on stage between Jensen and Jared a mic in your hand and taking in all the people around you. 

"Next question." Jensen said. 

"Ok, so my sister wanted to ask this but got to scared, so I'm asking for her." A 16 yr old girls said into the mic. 

 

"Aw that's ok, Cause I'm kind of scared too. I just don't have a sister here to speak for me." you say. The girls smiles as there's a small chuckle in the room. 

"So What's the most annoying thing someone has done on set?" She asked. Jensen and Jared both looked at you. 

"What? Why are you looking at me?" you ask. 

"Oh I don't know. Disney Day?" Jensen says. 

"Disney Day is awesome. Not annoying." you say. 

"What's disney day?" the girl asks. 

"Ok so once a month Bj here declaires Disney Day. And for no reason other than to annoy us, she plays or sings Disney movie songs." Jared says. 

"Disney is awesome." you say again. 

"Yeah, but it's random. Like ok, I was in my trailer, taking a shower." There were a few oohs and ahhs and Jared blushed a bit. "Anyway. I hear... Let it Go, Blaring through out my trailer." He says. People start laughing, as Jensen cracks a smile and looks away for a moment.

"IT's a good song." You say. 

"The thing I don't get is how you got someone to bring three big amps into my trailer. I mean they were huge. You could hear the damn song for miles." He said. 

"How did you manage that?" Jensen asked. 

"Crew will do anything for a few extra bucks." you say. He shrugs. 

"Good to know." he says. More laughter from the crowd. 

"She got you to..." Jared said pointing to Jensen. 

"That was kind of funny. You know the gag reel with kiss the girl in the back ground?" He asks Most had. 

"Well that was our princess here." he said pointing to you. 

"See incase you missed it. Jensen had a seen where he meet Carla the Vampire at a bar right. Ok so the when he went to kiss her, you know before he knows, Music starts playing and Jensen looks around and suddenly Bj comes on set and starts singing kiss the girl. " Jared says laughing. 

"It was Disney Day." you say. 

"We never know when Disney day is. It's not just one certain day. It's random." Jared points out. You shrug. 

"Tell them about when you got Mark." Jensen said. Everyone clapped. 

"I can't believe you want to hear this," you say shaking your head. 

"Seriously. Your gonna love it." Jared says. 

"Ok so Mark Hates Disney Day, Way more than these guys do. So Do you all know the Elton John song, Can you feel the love tonight? From the Lion King?" You ask. Everyone said they did so you continued with a big smile. 

"Mark and I had only been together what 3 months?" You ask looking at Jensen and Jared. 

"Why are you asking us?" Jensen asks. 

"Never mind, Any way so where ever he went that day, His trailer, make up, Wardrobe, On Set even. I would play this song and come at him singing it. So that by the end of the day he must have heard it like a zillion times. Ok So I go home and he calls... No big deal, except the first thing out of his mouth is. I can't take it anymore, we're through." There were a few gasps. 

"I know right, He was so serious. I was like Why? And All he would say is I'm sorry but I can't do this. So I'm freaking out. and I again I'm like you have to tell me why." And he says to me. 

"I Cannot get that damn song out of my freaking head! we're done. And I was like wait your breaking up with me because of a song? And he got quiet, and he's says I'm not breaking up with you... We're Done with Disney Day! No more!" Everyone started laughing. 

"I wanted to kill him." you say as Jensen and Jared laugh.

"Mark really needs to work on his communication skills." Jensen says. As you nod. 

"But then why do we still have Disney day?" Jared asks. 

"Because, He can't tell me what to do." you reply laughing with everyone else. 

"That's kind of yours and MArks song now though, right?" Jensen asks. 

"Yeah, in a weird way it is." you say. Just then Richard and the band come on set. 

"Hey we still have like 20 minutes." Jensen said annoyed. 

"Yeah, yeah. We interrupt this programing for a special announcement. " Richard says. You watch curious as they start to play Can you feel the love tonight. 

"It's not Disney Day.." you tease. But then the crowd roars and Mark Sheppard walks on stage. Jensen and Jared step to the side as the two of you stand center stage. 

"What are you doing here?" you ask over the crowd and band. He says nothing just takes the mic from you and hands it to Jensen. Then you watch amazed as he takes out a small box and opens it to reveal a silver ring, with three diamonds centered on it. You feel your heart skip a beat as he gets down on one knee. The band goes quiet, and a hush is over the audience as Jensen holds the mic out for him to talk. 

"Bj, you make me a better person. You make me a better everything. And I don't know why it took so long for us to find each other, but I do know I can't imagine my life with out you in it. Will you please Darling, marry me?" he asks. Jensen holds the mic up to you as if doing some weird interview. You take a deep breath. 

"Yes Mark I'll marry you." The crowd went crazy as he slips the ring onto your finger, stands and pulls you into a kiss. 

"Ladies and Gentle men, The Future Mr And Mrs Mark and Bj Sheppard." Jensen says. The crowd clapped as the band started playing. Mark stayed up for the rest of the time on stage, but you couldn't stop from starring at the ring and running your finger along it. 

"I can't believe you all were in on this." You said to Jensen Jared Richard and the others after wards. 

"That question may have been a little rigged. Although the girl we did ask, did get cold feet. Thank goodness her sister took over for her." Jared said. 

"I can't believe you said yes." Jensen said with an eyeroll. 

"No, was never an option." you said. Mark wrapped his arms around you, and you tossed yours around his arms. 

"I love you. I think I have since the day I first saw you on set." he said. 

"I know I loved you since the first time I heard you speak. God that accent." you tease. He smiled Then pulled you to him, in a long passion kiss. Jensen cleared his throat.

"We need to go. Photo op." he said. You felt him awkwardly tap your shoulder. 

"I have to go take pictures." you say disapointed. 

"Ok, But tonight we celebrate." Mark says. You smile and he kisses your forhead, as the others usher you away. You hoped no one wanted any serious pictures, because you just didn't think you could wipe that smile off your face, for a long long time.


	4. Here comes the bride.

You looked at yourself in the full length mirror. Your wedding gown fit you perfect and you felt as if you were in a dream. You and Mark decided to have your wedding on the beach of Maui. A small secluded area was chosen and white wooden chairs were sitting on the warm Hawaiian sand. A small wooden bridal arch way was at the end of the aisle. Two tropical plants sat peacfully one on each side. It was simple and yet elegant at the same time. Rob had agreed to sing for you as you marched down the sandy beach, While Jensen ( who was also a groomsman) played the guitar. 

Felicia day, whom you had become very close to over the years, stood next to you in her (pick a color) strap less brides maids dress. 

"You look like a princess." She said. 

"Not too over the top?" you asked 

"Are you kidding? It's perfect." she said smiling. Daneel and Gen came into the room and smiled eagerly at you. 

"Mark isn't going to know what hit him." They said. 

"I'm nervous, Why am I so nervous?" you ask. 

"You shouldn't be. The beach looks beautiful, the reception hall is perfect, and you and Mark make the perfect couple." Vicky chimed. You gave a nod. There was a small knock at the door and Jeffrey Dean Morgan stepped inside. 

"Your Chariot is here." he said smiling. 

"Thanks Jeff." you say. It was all planned out. Felicia was your maid of honor, while Marks son from his previous marriage was to be his best man. Then the pairing went Jensen/Daneel, Misha/Vicky, Jared/Gen, then (Family member. or friend) and Richard. Jeffrey was going to escort you from the car to the start of the aisle. Then pass you off to Jim who would give you away. JJ and Maison were the flower girls and Shep and Thomas were the ring carriers. While Wes Was very happy getting to be head usher. Yes everything was perfect, what could go wrong. You kept telling yourself. 

"I wonder if Mark is as nervous as I am." You mutter

"More so. I saw him just a bit ago, and he looked as if he didn't know weather to pass our or throw up." Jeff laughed. 

"Oh no, that bad. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe we should have just elpoed or something." you said. Jeff stepped closer and took your hand. 

"Bj, everything is going to be fine. Mark is a lucky man. And if I had the chance I would have scooped you up way before he even thought about it. " he said. 

"I'm the lucky one, Mark is perfect." you say. Jeff sucks in a deep breath. 

"The honey moon pedestal. Becareful putting him up there, could hurt when he falls." he tells you. 

"I won't ever let him fall." you say. Jeff smiled. 

"I know you won't. Should we get you two love birds hitched already?" he purred holding out his arm. 

"Ok." you say as he leads you out. 

Mark stood on the beach and adjusted his tie again. 

"Dude chill, you're making me nervous." Jensen said. 

"I can't help it. I am doing the right thing, right?" He asked. Jared starred at him in disbelief. 

"You getting cold feet?" Jared asked. 

"Not about Bj, I love her more then she will ever know. It's just this marriage thing didn't work out last time. Maybe we should just live together" He says shifting. 

"The only thing different between living together and getting married, is a piece of paper. If you are willing to live with her, you might as well get married. Besides you love her, and she loves you. And if you called this off now it would crush her, and you don't want that." Misha said. 

"You're right I love her so much. I'd be a fool not to marry her." he says taking a deep breath. 

"You'd also be dead, because the five of us would drag you out into the ocean and drown you." Richard said. 

"Oh you can count on that." Jensen said as the other groomsmen agreed. Mark smiled. 

"Yeah I know you would." 

"Dad, they're coming." Marks son said stepping into the conversation. 

"It's show time." Jim said going to take his place. All the groomsman followed Mark out to the arch. Rob took his place behind the mic, and Jensen sat next to him guitar in hand. 

"I can't believe I agreed to play this song." Jensen said Rob smiled. 

"I can't believe I agreed to sing it." he replied. 

The queue was given and Jensen began to play yours and Marks song. Can you feel the love tonight. 

Robs voice rang out loud and clear, as ( fam/friend) took the first step. Verse by verse all the brides maids made their way down the aisle. Jensen looked up as he played and made eyecontact with his wife. She smiled sweetly as she went to stand behind Vicky. Felicia gave the flower girls and ring carriers a little tap and they headed down to their dads. Then before you knew it, Jeff was walking you to the end of the row. He gave you a small peck and wink before handing you off to Jim. Everyone stood as The last line was sang. And you took the first step to your new life. "And Can you feel the love tonight? It is Where we are. It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer, That we got this far. And Can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest. It's enough to make Kings and Vagabonds, believe the very best." Mark reached out and took your hand from Jims. Jim gave you a Small kiss on the cheek and then went to take his seat. "It's enough to make Kings and Vagabonds believe the very best." Rob sang the last note and every one sat down. "You look amazing." Mark said as Jensen took his place. "You too." you said, holding back a tear. The wedding seemed to fly by, almost to fast and a part of you wished you could freeze time so that you could stay here forever. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." the reverend said. Mark Smiled and pulled you to him. His lips pressing gently to yours, as if you may vanish from him at any moment. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Mr and Mrs Mark Sheppard. There was a round of applause as you and Mark made your way down the aisle, followed by Felicia and Mark's son, then The flower girls and ring carriers, Jared and Gen, Jensen and Daneel, then Misha, Vicky and Wes. You stopped at the Limo as Mark opened the door and helped you inside. A quick wave and you were off to the reception. "I can't believe I got you to marry me." you teased snuggled up to him. "I can't believe, how lucky I am. I love you Mrs Sheppard." he said kissing you again.


	5. Let's go Sailing

Your reception hall was decorated elegantly in ( wedding colors) Every table having a small bouquet of roses in ( you wedding colors). And even though the band was amazing, after a few Drinks Jensen, Rob, and Richard pretty much took over. 

Menu

Apitizers

Lobster stuffed mushrooms

Lobster Beignets 

Shrimp cocktails

ceitad Oysters

Main course was porter steak, served with scampi

The open bar contain Champagne and Strawberry slices

Tequila Sunrise

And a big tub of Ice and long necks. 

As Well as other Drinks upon request.

Your cake was 4 tiers 

The bottom two were( cake type) with ( a dark color) frosting, Which blended nicely into the bottom of the third tier. The top two cakes were ( cake type) with a (light frosting color) and gold sparkles through out all four layers. 

 

You stood behind the two large doors and waited for your queue to enter. You reached up and straightened your husbands tie and he smiled at you. 

"What if they call our names, and open the doors and we're not here?" he asks holding your hand. 

"Right." you say with a sarcastic smile, he looks at you with a twinkle in his eye. 

"You're Serious?" you say amazed. 

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Look we did the wedding thing, Do we have to do the reception thing too?" he asks. 

"Yes, I want Cake." you tell him, rolling your eyes. 

"Well then if my wife wants cake, She shall have cake." he bends down and kisses you. 

"And Now the moment we have all been waiting for. I present to you, MR and MRS MARK Sheppard!" Robs Voice called out. The Doors opened and the two of you glided in as if on air, to applause.

The band begins to play (Your Fav romantic song) as Mark takes you into his arms and twirls you around. You made sure to Dance with Jim, Jeffrey, Jensen, Jared, Misha, Rob, and Richard. While Mark worked his charms on their wives. As the night sped by, everyone seemed to be happy, full, and a little tipsy.  
After the cake had been served And photos had been taken Mark usherd you outside into a waiting Limo. Instead of Throwing rice, a few guest blew bubbles while the grooms men each put a lea around your necks, for good luck. You waved from the Limo till everyone was out of sight. 5 minutes into the ride you realized something was off. 

"Mark! The Drivers going the wrong way. The Airport is North." You say nervous. He leans in and nuzzles your neck. 

"We're not going to the airport." he said his voice muffled by your neck

"I thought we were going to Ireland." you said Confused. 

"We are." He said looking at you, " But not by plane." He tells you in that sweet British purr. The Limo Stopped and the driver got out to open the door. Mark helped his new bride out and watched as her eyes lite up with surprise. 

"That thing is massive!" you say starring at the sail ship. 

"Figured we'd sail to Ireland." he said smiling at you. 

"Mark, this must have cost you a fortune."you say still in awe. 

"I got a good deal. The Captains name is Harper, his wife is on board too, her name is Emily. So what do you say? I mean we still have time to catch the plane if you'd rather, but...." He let his voice drop a bit. 

"I love it! I get to sail half way around the world with the sweetest man alive." You tell him. He kisses you then scoops you up bridal style and carries you onto the boat.  
.


	6. Home sweet home.

After an amazing Honey moon. Where you stayed in an actual castle, on a beautiful isle over looking the ocean. It was finally time to go home. You didn't want to go, not really. You were going to miss this fairy tale. But at the same time you missed your family, and couldn't wait to get back to your role on Supernatural. Mark unlocked the house, and swept you up, to carry you across the threshold.  
The two of you had bought the Mexican style home before your wedding. And you couldn't wait to start your new life in it. It was a 4 bedroom, 2 bath, And Mark couldn't understand why you wanted one with so many bedrooms. 

"That way you don't have to sleep on the couch when you're an ass." you teased. 

"That's my queen always looking out for me, even when I don't deserve it." he laughed. Truth was you knew you would need a bedroom for when your step son came to visit. And it's always good to have a spare guest bedroom. But the thing that won you over. Besides, the beautiful hard wood floors, and Oak kitchen. Or the Lovely dinning room, which had a country feel, with the built in booth seating around the table. Or the Large Master bathroom which was big enough to have a party in, as Mark said. Or the second bathroom with the sunk in tub. Nor was it the beautiful, elegant living room. And lets not forget the 3 acres out back that was home to four of the most beautiful horses you had ever seen.No it was the beautiful pool out back With the Large Deck, Where you could entertain. For Mark though the winning element was the Den with the tall built in book shelves. Yes you were home, and you couldn't be happier. 

"Glad to be home my love?" Mark asked after bringing in the luggage and gifts. 

"Yes, but I am going to miss Ireland. It was so beautiful, I felt like I was in heaven." you said. 

"We'll go back, I promise." he said giving you a kiss. A tall thin man, with graying hair walked in through the side door, and the two of you looked up. 

"Hey, your back!" Thomas said. You had hired Thomas to help with the horses, while you were away. He walked over and shook Marks hand, and gave you a smile. 

"Just walked in." Mark said. 

"How is everything?" You ask. 

"Perfect. ( four horses names) are Doing great. You have some good steed Mr Sheppard." Thomas says. 

"Thank you, And thank you for keeping an eye on the place for us, while we were away." Mark says. 

"My pleasure. Well I'm sure you want to get settled. The horses are all in their stalls, and been fed. So I'm gonna call it a night." He says with a smile. 

"Good night." you tell him as he turns to leave. 

"Hey, we're alone." Mark said pulling you to him. 

"So what do you want to do first?" you ask He raises an eyebrow at you. 

"We could try out every bed in the house." he says with a grin. You smile back. 

"Like Goldie Locks?" you ask 

"Yeah, you be Goldie Locks, and I'll be the big bad wolf." he says. 

"Um, I think you're mixing up your fairy tales." you say with a laugh. 

"We're gonna make our own story. And it starts like this." he says. He looks at you with a crazy look in his eye,and you laugh as he sweeps you up once more and carries you to the bedroom. 

The next morning you woke to find Mark not in the bed. You pulled on your silk robe and made your way to th kitchen. Mark looked up at you from the stove, where he was making ( your fav breakfast) and smiled at you. 

"I was going to make you breakfast in bed." he said

"That's ok, I'd rather eat down here. Our first real meal." you say. 

"Breakfast is sereved Mrs Sheppard." he said dishing up the food. You smiled as he set it on the table. You grabbed the juice out of the fridge. 

"Remind me to thank Jensen and Danneel for stocking our fridge for us." you say. 

"You can thank them your self. They're bringing (dogs name) and (cats name) home." MArk said sitting across from you. You bit into your food and it melted in your mouth. 

"This is so Good. I'm starved. " you say. 

"We did work up one heck of an appetite." he said with a wink. You blushed slightly as the two of you talked about what was planned for the week. you finished up and Mark offered to do the dishes so you could get dressed. As you was heading back from the bedroom, the door bell rang. You opened it and there stood Jensen and Daneel, along with JJ. Jensen had (your dog) on a leash and he/she gave a tug when it saw you. 

"Take your damn dog." Jensen said. You looked at him as if to say what the heck. 

"Something wrong?" You ask. 

"No, Just that thing eats every thing! Including my new golf shoes." he growled. You bent down and rubbed your dogs head. 

"Did you eat uncle Jensen's shoes? Bad (girl/boy)" you said in baby talk. 

"It wasn't that bad, and besides I hated those shoes. They were ugly as hell." Danneel said handing you the carrier with (your cat) in it. She gave you a air kiss. 

"How was your trip?" She asked. 

"Amazing. thanks for asking." you said looking at Jensen. 

"Yeah, yeah." he said. He had unclipped the leash and (your dog) took off exploring. Mark came around the corner, and Shook Jensens hand. 

"Hey guys thanks for everything." Mark said. 

"You owe me new shoes." Jensen said. Mark looked at you confused. 

"You're dog ate his shoes." you tease. 

"My dog? Why is it my dog when it eats things?" he asks. 

"Just is." you say with a shrug. 

"Did you bring me anything?" JJ asked. 

"Hmm. Did we uncle Mark?" you ask

"You know, come to think of it. I'm pretty sure we did." he said smiling at the little girl. 

"Yeah!" she said. 

"Yeah.." he replied. 

"Come on in and have a seat." he said. Everyone followed him into the living room, as you let (your cat) out of the carrier. You could tell it wasn't to happy at the moment so you decided to just let it take it's time getting use to it's new home. 

"Well let's see. This is for JJ, and these is for the two of you." Mark said handing out the gifts. 

"You didn't have to get us anything." Danneel said. 

"Mommy look!" JJ said holding up the doll. 

"Beautiful." Danneel said. 

"Whoa, is this Italian?" Jensen asked as he slipped on the watch you got him. 

"It sure is." Mark said as you stood next to him. 

Danneel opened her blue swirled vase. 

"Oh my gosh." she said 

"I hope you like it." you say.

"i do." she said. 

"Good, because it was hand made, by a leprechaun." Mark teased. You elbowed him. 

"Mark." you said. 

"Well he was short enough to be one."Mark teased. 

"Ok we have one more thing." you say. Mark put his arm around you. 

"What?" Jensen asked suspiciously. 

"Well, you are the first to know. We're having a baby." you say smiling. 

"NO!" Danneel said getting up to hug you. 

"How about that.. Congratulations." Jensen said shaking marks hand then giving you a small hug. 

"We found out in Ireland." you tell them.

"Bj thought she was just sea sick from the sail boat. Nope. Guess this little one doesn't like water." Mark teased rubbing your belly. 

"Now don't tell the others. We want to." you say looking at them. 

"We won't say a word." Dannie said as Jensen agreed. 

By the end of the day, you had managed to tell everyone you could think of the wonderful news. You looked over to see Mark Stretched out next to you on the couch sound asleep. His feet using you for a foot stool. I have to be the luckiest lady alive. You think patting your stomach.


	7. Babies make 4

You were worried at first that you being pregnant might would actually be the end of your skit on Supernatural. But to your relief, They were all almost as excited as you were. It took the show into a whole new direction. With Jordan Singer having the off spring of one King of Hell. The season got mixed reviews as far as the pregnancy went, but most people seemed to like the idea, and for that reason alone your role was safe.   
You were between seasons, and normally you and Mark would be on the road with the others, for the cons. But since you were as big as a house; or so you felt; and due any day, you and Mark opted out this time around. Which everyone understood. You laid in your bed and did your best to get comfortable. But it wasn't happening. Your stomach was in the way, and your back hurt. Mark gave a small snore, and you sighed. Carefully you practically rolled out of the bed and padded toward the kitchen to get a drink.   
When the Dr had told you that you were having twins, you and Mark were both over joyed. Followed by extreme nervousness. Twins. You were still having trouble wrapping your head around it. Mark teased and said it was better with twins, because now the two of you didn't have to fight over one baby. You'd each have your own.   
You reached the kitchen and pulled a glass from the cupboard, when a sharp pain erupted from your gut. The shock and pain caused you to drop the glass and grab the counter as it shattered inside the sink. You breathed in deeply and tried to will it away. (y/dog) came trotting around the corner and looked up at you as if to ask "Are you ok?"   
You smiled at him/her as the pain subsided. 

"It's ok (y/dg), babies just kicking around." you assured him with a small smile. You looked at the broken glass and sighed. You were about to pick out the bigger pieces when Mark entered the room. 

"What happened?" he asked. You looked over at him. 

"I dropped a glass. Why are you up?" you asked as he came to stand beside you. 

"I woke and you weren't there, I got worried." He said. 

"How do you know when I get out of bed?" you ask. It seems like every move you make wakes him anymore. 

"The bed shifted." he teased. 

"Ha Ha." you say turning back to the sink. 

"I got it." he says. You sigh and go to sit at the table. When another pain hit you, harder than the last one. You yelled out as you bent over, and instantly Mark was at your side holding on to you. 

"What's wrong?" he asks. 

"I think it might be time." you say through jagged breaths. 

"Ok.. You sit, I'll get the bags." he says pulling a chair out for you. He helps you sit and then hurries to get your things. He quickly changed into a tshirt and his jeans, and was heading back when he heard you yell. 

"MARK!" 

"I'm here." he said trying to sound calm. 

"My water broke." you tell him. 

"Oh shit. Ok, um come on." he says. He helps you up and practically carried you to the car. He helped you into the car, and ran around to the drivers side. Tires spun as he put it in gear and sped off. 

Someone had told you that the first pregnancy took forever, but you now knew that wasn't always the case. You had barely gotten to the hospital and the first baby was born, a Boy. 7lbs 80z. 5 minutes later his sister came into the world. weighing 6lbs 5oz. You laid there in your bed looking at Mark as he held the little girl a smile on his face. 

"They're perfect." he said to you. 

"Just like their dad." you tell him. 

"I don't know about that. More like their mama." he says. He lays your daughter in your arms then gently picks up your son. 

"You did good." he says smiling. 

"Thank you, but I had just a little help." you teased.

He laid your son in your other arm and pulled out his phone. He leaned in close and took the first family photo. 

Jensen, Jared, and Misha were on stage in Autralia, when Richard appeared a smile on his face. 

"Can we help you?" Jensen teased. Richard leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. Jensen leaned back and looked at him wide eyed. 

"Are you serious?" he asked. 

"He just posted it." Richard said Showing Jensen the phone. Misha and Jared looked at them quizzical and Jensen took richards phone and showed them. A Smile rose across both their faces. 

"Hot damn!" Misha said. 

"Sweet." Jared said. The crowed murmured but no one really said anything. Jensen looked out at the faces and smiled. 

"Well since it's already been posted on Twitter I guess we can tell you. Mark and y/n are the proud parents of a baby boy, and girl." He said. The crowd roared it's approval.


End file.
